<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toffee Apple Confessions by PixieKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316810">Toffee Apple Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses'>PixieKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi, WWW November Drabblefest 2020, toffee apples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to surprise Fred and George with her costume for Halloween. Hermione is shocked to discover that the twins have a surprise of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weasley Wizard Wheezes Discord Drabble Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toffee Apple Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes November Drabblefest 2020.</p>
<p>Prompt: Toffee Apples</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t sure what it was about Halloween that she loved so much. Especially considering her parents had never allowed her to go trick or treating out of fear that she’d end up needing to have a filling. It also didn’t help that she didn’t have any friends or siblings to go with. Still, she always enjoyed dressing up usually as one of her favourite literary characters. But this year, Hermione wanted to do something a little different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight she was going trick or treating with Fred and George, and she wanted to show that she wasn’t just their little brother’s bookish friend but a woman in her own right. Getting the laces tied on her black corset had proven difficult, but she couldn’t fault the results. Her breasts were pushed up and in giving her the illusion of a greater cleavage than she actually possessed, and her hips were covered in a thin black mesh skirt. Hermione wasn’t one to care about appearances. She was happy in her body but the idea of getting Fred and George worked up on one of their favourite days of the year meant more than anyone could imagine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After swiping a natural-looking gloss over her lips, Hermione took a good long look in the mirror. Even her reflection was pleased. Grabbing her purple beaded bag, Hermione made her way into the living area. Living with the twins had been an unusual choice. Yet Hermione couldn’t imagine herself living anywhere else, even if Harry did keep asking her to move to Grimmauld. She was so preoccupied with making sure she had everything she needed that Hermione failed to notice the identical looks of shock on Fred and George’s faces. Until she heard a mug smash on the floor. Startled, she looked up and grinned. George was still holding the handle of his broken mug whilst Fred had a half-eaten toffee apple halfway to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong, boys?” Hermione asked as she repaired the broken cup with a wave of her wand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fred seemed to recover quickly as he shook his head side to side for a moment. “You look incredible, Mione, but don’t you think you should have a jacket?”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean you don’t know who might be out tonight, Mi,” George said, coming back to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Concern radiated in their dark brown eyes, making Hermione’s heart soar. Biting her lip, she tucked her hair behind her ears before letting out a small sigh. “I am perfectly capable of handling myself as you both know. Why the sudden concern?” Hermione asked curiously as she popped a piece of honeycomb topped fudge into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t want people to take advantage. Right, Forge?” Fred said, looking to his twin for confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly that, Gred,” George said as he wrapped his cloak around her shoulders making sure to cover her completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never have taken either of you to be prudes. Besides, it’s my body and if I want to show it off, I will. It’s not like I’m going to parade down the street naked,” Hermione said firmly as she removed the cloak, folded it and set it neatly beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mione. It’s just...well...you look bloody gorgeous, and we don’t want other blokes looking at you. Call it selfish but, we’ve been kind of hoping that we’d be the only ones to get to see your body,” Fred said boldly as he pushed his fringe out of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Hermione questioned, looking at them in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never in her life did she think that the two gorgeous men standing in front of her would find her attractive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what he said.” George pushed himself away from the counter to sit next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mione, we’ve fancied you for a long time now, and well...I guess it took us seeing you like this,” George said, demonstrating what he meant, “For us to realise that we’ve been stupid gits, and should have told you sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We understand if you feel differently. We’re not kids, we can take a hint,” Fred said, sitting himself on the other side of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t entirely sure what she should say. Yes, she’d had relationships with men but never with two at the same time, before. Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, Hermione looked at one, then the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As in date, or shag?” Hermione asked, needing further information before making her choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Both,” THey said in unison, making Hermione grin in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A frisson of excitement coursed through her at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as them. She was always prone to getting cold at night, and so being pressed between two warm bodies had her heart racing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hermione said simply, exhaling loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twin looks of confusion had her taking each of their hands in her own and squeezing affectionately. “I’d like both, too,” Hermione said in clarification, laughing when they wrapped their arms around her and squeezed her tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we trick or treat, now?” Hermione asked after being stuck in between them for over ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By all means, my love,” George said as he helped her to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! I think you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> love,” Fred said gasping in mock indignation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Hermione stalked towards the front door. “Hurry up, you two. I told Harry we’d meet him at the Leaky at nine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After you, Hermione,” Fred said, elbowing his twin who was wrapping his arm around Hermione’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Hermione dragged them down the stairs and out into Diagon Alley. Which was already teeming with young witches, wizards and magical beings embracing the night when the veil is at its thinnest, and loved ones roam the earth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>